Thunderheart
by SecondImpact
Summary: A careless word brings up memories Makoto had thought buried.


Thunderheart  
  
This is my first anime fanfic, so be merciful. But I'd love to know what you think.  
  
Special thanks to Troy Stanton for the name 'Thunderheart' If you haven't read his 'Sailor Moon V – The Dark Adventures' do so. Messed up, but great.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
{ ...My parents are talking about going back to Japan next summer sometime for a few weeks. I'll let you know for certain when I know more details. If it does happen, we'll have to find some way to get together while I'm over there. I hope things are going well for you. Write soon and tell me what's new in your life.  
  
Love always, Mai }  
  
Makoto refolded the letter from her friend and placed it in a drawer of her dresser on top of the others. She then turned to regard the rain gently falling outside her apartment. Mako enjoyed the autumn rains, particularly when, like today, there was very little wind and the door to the balcony could be left open without worrying about the rain soaking the apartment.  
  
'It would be great to see her again,' Mako thought. Mai and Makoto had been friends for nearly ten years. The two families had been neighbors, and the two played together as children. When Makoto's parents were killed in a plane crash, Mai's parents had recognized that this girl would survive perfectly well on her own. They quietly helped her establish herself.  
  
Mai and her parents had left Japan nearly three years ago. Her father's job had required him to move to America, and Mai, of course, went with her parents. While she and Makoto hadn't seen each other since that move, they had written frequently, and promised to meet again as soon as they could.  
  
Mako laughed fondly at the memories. There were so many pleasant memories. Mai had laughed with her as she had pursued and finally dated her sempai. When the relationship ended, Makoto had cried on Mai's shoulder. Mai had listened to Mako as she told her of his parting words. She had scoffed at the notion that Makoto was not feminine enough. At that moment, their relationship changed. Mai then showed Makoto just how feminine she was. In Mai's comforting arms, Makoto's wounded heart began to heal.  
  
When that summer ended, the two girls both decided that they should cease being lovers. Thereafter, they spoke of the events of that summer rarely, but both treasured the summer spent in each other's arms.  
  
'I wonder what Usagi and the others would think of Mai?' Makoto wondered as she turned from the rain to begin putting away the few things not properly arranged.  
  
- -   
  
'Another Wednesday night almost over,' Ami thought as the five senshi finished the last of their homework and began their cleanup routines. Since Usagi had found them, they had met nearly every Wednesday night at the Hikawa shrine. After a few months, routines became established. Gossip and talk about the current enemy would be shared first, followed by dinner. After dinner, homework was begun. On the rare evenings that homework was done at a reasonable time they would usually, at Usagi's insistence, go out for ice cream.  
  
Cleanup at the shrine was a quick, and simple procedure. Usagi and Rei straightened out the room they used, and put away everyone's books and papers. Minako swept the floor. Makoto, usually assisted by Ami, cleaned the dinner dishes. Unless there was a celebration of some type, it would only take about ten minutes to clean the place between the five of them.  
  
As Ami entered the kitchen this night to help Makoto, the thunder senshi's voice greeted her. "What 'cha smiling about?" Makoto asked as she started washing the dishes. Ami would dry them.  
  
"I hadn't realized I was, but," Ami paused in thought, "I suppose I'm enjoying the feeling of being part of this group," she replied thoughtfully. Mako nodded knowingly and passed over the first plate as Ami continued, "I was always alone, and I enjoyed it. But being with the rest of you here makes me realize just how happy I am to belong to something special like this."  
  
"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean," Makoto laughed. "I never would have thought my idea of a great evening would be hanging around a shrine with friends doing homework and talking."  
  
"And cooking for everyone?" Ami prompted.  
  
"That part I always knew I enjoyed. I've always liked to cook for people. But cooks aren't supposed to enjoy cleaning the dishes afterwards. I find that even cleaning up is fun simply because you guys are here with me."  
  
"Well, we're all glad you're here too, Thunderheart," Ami replied lightly. Her mood instantly changed, though, when  
  
crash  
  
Ami's head whipped around to her friend, the plate in her own hands all but forgotten. In all the months of evenings at the shrine, for that matter as long as Ami had known Makoto, she had never dropped a dish. The expression on Makoto's face made Ami's heart skip a beat. It looked like Makoto was terrified.  
  
"Ami-chan, how did you ..." Makoto began, but was unable to complete the question. The flat, defeated sounding tone of Makoto's voice caused Ami's heart to leap into her throat.  
  
Ami's mind raced. 'What did I say? What did I do?' "Mako-chan, I'm ..." Her apology was cut off by Rei's voice as the kitchen door opened.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Rei asked. She quickly glanced at each. Seeing no apparent injuries on either of her friends, she started to relax until Makoto turned to face her.  
  
"Everything ok?" Usagi asked as she and Minako appeared in the doorway at about the same time.  
  
Makoto faced the three, trying to act as though everything was normal. She was aware of the stares of her friends, and of their concern. After a few moments of trying though, she gave up and sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands and crying.  
  
crash  
  
Another plate hit the floor, this one dropped by Ami as she rushed to comfort her friend. As near as she was to Makoto though, Rei nearly arrived first, sliding on her knees across the floor, and the two held Makoto as she cried. Usagi arrived a moment later. Only Minako saw the second plate drop, as the entry to the kitchen wasn't big enough for three.  
  
As Makoto's sobs stopped, Rei asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Mako shook her head. She opened her mouth to explain, but couldn't seem to force the words out. Finally, with the other four staring at her, she managed to say, "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look like you're fine," Rei and Usagi said together. Tears were still streaming down Makoto's cheeks.  
  
In a desperate attempt to change the subject Mako said, "I'm sorry about the plate Rei-chan."  
  
"Plates." Minako said absently. Nobody heard her.  
  
"I don't care about the plate silly. It's you I'm ... "she glanced around and saw the expressions on the faces of the others. "It's you we're worried about. Something's obviously got you upset. We'd like to help."  
  
"I ... I need to go," Makoto stammered. She stood and shrugged her way past Rei and Usagi to the room they had used for studying, grabbed her things, and ran from the shrine, ignoring the calls of her friends.  
  
Rei watched Makoto dash from the shrine, considering following her. Finally reasoning that if Mako had remembered to grab her things, she was at least well enough to get herself home safely, Rei sighed and turned to Ami. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Ami replied, her own voice worried. She recounted for the others the conversation they had had while washing the dishes.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Minako exclaimed after Ami finished. "There's nothing there for her to get upset over." Then, turning to glance at the others, she added, "Is there?"  
  
"I'm not seeing anything," Rei responded. "And that worries me more than if I could."  
  
--  
  
'Thunderheart'  
  
The word crashed through her mind as Mako entered her apartment. She couldn't remember exactly how she had gotten home. Had she run? She was certainly exhausted enough to have, but that could simply be because ...  
  
'Thunderheart'  
  
She gripped her head and tried to force the word out of her mind as she leaned back against the door. That nickname had been given to her by Mai, her longtime friend and then lover. Mai had said the nickname was because, "You make love like a thunderstorm. All at the same time, you're unstoppable, just a bit dangerous, and absolutely impossible to resist."  
  
'She doesn't know about that. She didn't mean that. She was just trying to make me laugh.' Makoto thought as she slowly sat down, her back still to the door. A minute later, she began to stand and thought, 'I don't know why you're so panicked by it. It's not like you have feelings for her that way.'  
  
Mako froze, halfway to standing. Somehow she knew that this thought was at the center of her panic. As tears filled her eyes again, she sank to her knees in front of the door. "Oh God. Do I have those feelings for her?" she asked her empty apartment.  
  
--  
  
"I can't find her anywhere," the blue-haired girl moaned at the others as they sat down to lunch. "She's not in any of the places she usually hides."  
  
"I know she's here somewhere," Minako responded. "I'm certain I saw her heading to class earlier. I didn't have time to say anything to her though."  
  
"This is not like her," Usagi worried.  
  
"She's avoiding us," Ami concluded. Then the incompleteness of her conclusion hit her. Her eyes widened. "No. She's ... avoiding me." Minako and Usagi quickly embraced her as her eyes filled with tears, and she cried quietly onto Usagi's shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and she straightened. Taking a deep breath, she said, "OK. I'll go and see her tonight. Hopefully we can straighten this out."  
  
The other two girls nodded. "That's a good idea Ami-chan."  
  
At the same time, in an unused room, Makoto sat examining a list she had been working on. Two orderly columns of ideas and thoughts about love filled the page. Reasons why she might be in love were in one column, and reasons why not in another. The former column was considerably larger than the latter.  
  
'Well, it seems there's not really many good reasons I couldn't love her, and a lot of reasons I could.' Makoto thought wryly. 'Now what the heck am I supposed to do? If I tell her, everything's going to fall apart.'  
  
--  
  
Ami slowly climbed the last of the stairs to the seventh floor in the apartment building where Makoto lived. She had taken the stairs more to give herself time to decide what to say than for any desire for exercise. She knew that Mako had avoided her all day at school, but she couldn't figure out why. 'Best to confront the problem as soon as possible' she thought as she exited the stairwell.  
  
One turn in the hallway and she saw Makoto leaning with her back to her door, obviously lost in thought.  
  
"Mako-chan," Ami called hesitantly. She was shocked a moment later at the way Makoto stiffened and turned to face her. The look on Mako's face was exactly like ... panic? Why?  
  
"Ami ... chan," Mako stammered, not really expecting to see her. 'Oh God. What do I say? How do I tell her?' Her mind raced.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong? I know you were avoiding..." Ami started, but Mako cut her off in a panic.  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm sorry!" she managed to say before turning and running down the hallway toward the stairs. 'No! You have to talk to her!' her mind yelled at her, but the storm of her emotions would not let her cease her flight from her friend.  
  
Ami stared in shock for a moment before the tears came. 'She wouldn't even talk to me,' her mind screamed. She tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't be denied as she slowly left the apartment building.  
  
Unaware of the stares being cast her direction, Ami walked without thinking of her destination. She couldn't stop herself from crying even when she noticed she was standing in front of Usagi's house. 'Usagi's probably the only one who can talk to her now.' She managed to realize.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino answered the door. "Good evening Ami ... chan" as she noticed the tears still streaming down the girl's cheeks, and areas where her blouse was wet from other tears. In a louder voice she called, "Usagi- chan. You have a visitor"  
  
"I'm coming," answered Usagi's cheerful voice from upstairs. A moment later she peered around the door. Her smile disappeared when she saw her friend's expression.  
  
Usagi darted under her mother's arm and grabbed her friend's hands. "Ami- chan. Come in, come in. Let's talk up in my room."  
  
Before Ami took her first step into the house, she exclaimed, "She wouldn't even talk to me Usagi-chan. She just ran away." The floodgates opened again, and her tears fell freely. She felt Usagi's arms go around her, and cried into her shoulder for a moment before finally entering.  
  
Upstairs, Ami explained the confrontation with Makoto and the abrupt ending to it. Usagi and Luna listened in amazement.  
  
"That's not like Makoto at all," Luna stated. "I don't know what it is, but something's definitely troubling her. Would you like me to talk to her Ami-chan?"  
  
Usagi's vehemence startled both Luna and Ami. "No. This is my job. I will talk to Mako-chan. Ami-chan, I'll find out what's happening. I'll make sure she talks to you. I promise."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami exclaimed, the determination on Usagi's face easing the despair Ami felt. "Please. Whatever I said that offended her, tell her I'm sorry for it. If it was something I did, I'll make it up to her. I swear I will." Her voice slowly faded as she added, "I just couldn't bear to lose her friendship."  
  
"Shh. Don't worry Ami. You haven't done anything wrong. Something you said probably just reminded her of her old sempai or something like that."  
  
The joke shouldn't have worked, but the tone of Usagi's voice made Ami laugh anyway. Her laughter was a bit ragged, but Usagi noticed the beginnings of hope, and the endings of despair in her laughter and was satisfied.  
  
--  
  
"Well, now what in the world am I supposed to do?" Makoto asked herself. She sat glumly on a park bench staring out over the pond. 'There's no way you can pass this off as something someone else did or said either now,' her mind tormented her.  
  
'If only I hadn't run from her,' Mako thought for the twentieth time since coming to this spot. 'If only ...'  
  
"There you are," A familiar voice intruded on her thoughts. Her head whipped around to see Usagi. The fire in the blonde's eyes and the determination in her step as she approached told Makoto without doubt that she had talked to Ami about their encounter.  
  
Makoto felt the panic beginning to rise in her. She must have made some move to stand, because she heard Usagi say, "Don't even think of going anywhere." The command in Usagi's voice was explicit. She forced herself to relax, though it wasn't easy.  
  
"What happened between you and Ami?" Usagi asked from right next to her. Makoto was startled, as she hadn't noticed Usagi sit down.  
  
"I panicked Usagi-chan," Makoto admitted. "I have something really important to tell Ami-chan, but I just didn't know how to say anything, and I panicked and ran away."  
  
Usagi's expression changed. Her anger slowly melted away replaced by a look of concern. "That's not like you. Mako-chan, what could be so important that you ..." she started but Makoto's outburst startled her.  
  
"Usagi-chan. Please don't ask that question. I know what you want to know, but please please please don't ask me about this. I promise I'll talk to Ami tomorrow, so please, just this once, don't ask me this."  
  
Usagi was now completely confused. "Mako-chan? I don't understand. Why should I not ask you? Certainly something is troubling you. We both know that. Why would my asking be so bad?"  
  
The reply stunned Usagi. "Because if you ask me, I don't think I have the ability not to answer."  
  
"Mako-chan ..." Usagi couldn't figure out what to say. Fortunately Makoto continued.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're my princess. My life is dedicated to protecting you. But more than that, I'm one of your senshi. We're all, in some strange way, your servants. If you really want to know something I don't think I have the ability to not answer you when you ask me. So, I'm begging you not to ask me about this. Because I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"How ... how can this be?" Usagi's eyes were wide. Makoto knew that the conversation had shifted.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that I wanted more than anything to run away again when you arrived. But I couldn't. I can't disobey your command, so I doubt ..." she let the thought end in mid-sentence.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. This was something she had never considered. Finally, "All right. I won't ask. But in exchange I want your word that you'll talk to Ami tomorrow. Explain whatever is troubling you to her."  
  
"I promise," Makoto replied without enthusiasm but with determination.  
  
--  
  
Ami couldn't remember a day that had gone by as slowly as this one had. Usagi had promised her on the way to school that Makoto would talk to her today. Even Usagi, though, had seemed mostly shocked this morning. The senshi, minus Makoto who hadn't joined them again that morning, had walked to school together. Usagi had spent most of her time staring at Rei until she separated from the others to go to the private school she attended.  
  
After Rei left, Usagi alternatively stared at Minako and Ami. Ami found the attention a bit disquieting. It was as if Usagi was seeing something none of the others could. She resolved to ask Usagi about it sometime, but forgot about it once Usagi mentioned Makoto. She then concluded that Makoto must have told her something last night that caused this. In which case, she should find out soon enough.  
  
"Ami-chan. Could we talk?" Makoto asked hesitatingly. She waited just outside the gates to school.  
  
Ami looked Makoto over. She saw the fear in Mako's eyes. 'She's the bravest person I know. What could make her so afraid that she'd act like this?'  
  
"Sure Mako-chan. Shall we go to the park?" Makoto nodded and forced a smile, looking a bit relieved.  
  
The trip from school to the park was quick and silent. Ami knew Makoto well enough to know that she would start her explanations when they reached the park and not a moment before. Therefore, she didn't ask any of the questions that were on her mind.  
  
As they entered the park, Makoto glanced around to verify they were alone. Then she began. "Ami, what I'm about to tell you are some weird things out of my past. I've never told this to any of the others, and I'm worried about telling you, but you need to know. Please promise me that whatever happens, we'll still be friends." The look of worry on Mako's face startled Ami.  
  
"Mako-chan, there is nothing you could say to me that would make me not want to be your friend."  
  
"I can hope anyway," Mako replied under her breath. Ami barely heard the comment, and wasn't sure how to respond. Before she had the chance, though, Makoto continued.  
  
"It was three years ago, in the summer. My old sempai had just told me that I wasn't 'feminine' enough for him." Ami nodded at this. She had heard this story before.  
  
"Naturally, I went and cried on the shoulder of my best friend, Mai." Makoto glanced at Ami as she said this. Ami and the others didn't know anything about Mai. Ami's expression showed her surprise at this unfamiliar name. Before she could ask about it, Makoto explained.  
  
"I never mentioned Mai to any of you because of what happened that summer. Mai showed me just how feminine I was." Seeing that Ami didn't understand that, Mako clarified, "We became lovers."  
  
Ami froze. Makoto, staring down at the ground in an attempt to not look at Ami, didn't notice and kept walking. Ami quickly hurried a few steps to catch up. 'Mako-chan had a female lover?' her mind reeled.  
  
"It was probably the most beautiful summer of my life. She showed me that I didn't need him. She showed me who and what I was capable of being. And I loved her more than anything." Her voice caught and for a moment she was unable to continue. "Unfortunately, her father had to move to America for work." 'Such a simple sentence to say so much,' she thought.  
  
As the two girls arrived at a favorite bench, Makoto turned to face Ami. She took a deep breath, and forced herself to say, "Thunderheart was the nickname she gave me after we became lovers." Her eyes teared as the memories returned.  
  
Makoto felt Ami embrace her, and clung to the other girl.  
  
"Mako-chan. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. When I called you that, I was making a joke because of your power and your heart," Ami tried to explain. "You've always been our group's heart. And with your thunder..." she trailed off  
  
"I know. But there's more that you need to know. Of course my first thought when you said it was that you knew somehow. Had it been any of the others, I'd have suspected they read my letters from her. But I know you would never do that." Ami shook her head vehemently.  
  
"My second thought though was to wonder if you had meant it the way she had."  
  
"I didn't ... "Ami began, but Makoto hadn't finished.  
  
"Of course I knew you didn't. But then, everything went crazy." Ami saw the fear return to Makoto's eyes, and somehow she knew. Before Makoto could speak, Ami's eyes went wide. 'I didn't, but she did.'  
  
"I started wondering if maybe I had feelings for you. That's when I started avoiding you. I wanted to make sure. Then I wanted to find a way to tell you." Her eyes came up and met Ami's. "I'm sorry Ami. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Ami opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to find words. Her mind ran in a thousand different directions.  
  
A minute later, after Ami had still failed to find the words to say, Makoto spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami. I've shocked you today. I didn't mean to, but ..."  
  
"Mako-chan. I'm sorry, but I think I need to go home." Ami managed to say. Her voice was soft and distant. That more than anything brought tears to Makoto's eyes as Ami walked hurriedly home.  
  
'And now you've cost yourself your best friend. Should have just not said anything,' Makoto thought as she watched Ami walk away.  
  
--  
  
"I'm home," Ami called absently as she arrived at home.  
  
"You're rather late Ami-chan. Are you ... alright?" Kaya's question was answered as she saw the expression on her daughter's face. "Ami? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, can we talk for a bit?" Ami entered the kitchen and sat down. Kaya watched her as she sat at the table. "I want you to help me figure out if I'm in love."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Of course dear. Why don't you tell me all about him," she suggested.  
  
'Please understand mom.' Ami thought.  
  
"Mom, I think you might want to sit down to hear this."  
  
...  
  
Several hours had passed. A quiet dinner was shared between mother and daughter. Conversation never ceased. Finally ...  
  
"It sounds like that covers about everything Ami-chan. Unless you can think of anything else."  
  
Ami stifled a yawn. "No. I think that's everything." The exhaustion in her voice was apparent to her mother.  
  
Kaya smiled. "All right then. It's time for you to go get some sleep."  
  
Ami kissed her mother, and headed towards her bedroom. Just before she left the kitchen, her mother called to her, "Ami-chan. Whatever you choose in this, I'll support you. And I'll always love you. You know that, right?"  
  
Ami nodded. "I know mom. Thanks. Good night."  
  
"Good night Ami-chan," Kaya replied as Ami left the room.  
  
--  
  
"Mako-chan, come with me!" Makoto looked up as she recognized Usagi's voice. She was shocked at the tone though. Usagi almost never sounded angry. And she never gave orders. She would ask loudly and often if she wanted something, but Mako could never remember Usagi giving an order, which this clearly was. Then she noticed Ami standing just behind Usagi looking like she wished she were anywhere but there.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's going on?" Mako asked. 'Does she know? Has something happened?'  
  
"No. No questions. Both of you come with me," Usagi glanced at Ami who nodded meekly, and started walking toward the park.  
  
Makoto looked a question at Ami as they followed Usagi, but Ami simply shook her head and shrugged. As Makoto turned back to watch Usagi, she noticed ...  
  
'She's favoring her left leg. What happened? Is she ok?'  
  
The three soon arrived at the park, and Usagi led them to the empty gazebo. After a quick glance to make certain nobody else was around, she looked back at her friends.  
  
"Sit." Both did so, wordlessly.  
  
"Now, whatever has happened between you two has gone far enough. It will be resolved here today."  
  
"Usagi ..." Makoto started before realizing, 'How in the world am I supposed to explain this to Usagi?' Fear leapt into her eyes as she pictured the ways Usagi could take the news that she was in love with Ami.  
  
Ami's voice saved her. "Usagi-chan, what's happening between Makoto and I is rather personal. We can work it out, but I think it might be best if we did it alone."  
  
"Yes ..." Makoto began, but Usagi cut her off.  
  
"No! I was willing to let you two try to work this out. Last night though, things changed. Now, you two have two options. You can work it out with me here, or you can work it out with everyone here." Both Ami and Makoto shook their heads so vehemently at the last idea that Usagi relaxed slightly.  
  
A moment later, however, a new fear leapt into Makoto's eyes. In a very small voice, she asked, "Usagi-chan, what happened last night that changed things?"  
  
Hearing Makoto's voice, Ami's eyes widened as she realized what must have happened. A moment later, Usagi confirmed her fears.  
  
"Last night, we were attacked."  
  
Ami turned white. Trembling began in her hands, but rapidly spread through her body. 'She needed me. She needed me, and I wasn't there.' As severe as her reaction was though, Makoto's was worse.  
  
Makoto slid slowly out of her seat to curl in a ball on the ground. "NO!!!" she shrieked, her voice devoid of hope. "No, no no."  
  
Usagi's heart cried at the reactions of her friends. 'I know I have to do this, but it hurts so much.'  
  
"Makoto." Usagi said softly.  
  
Hearing her princess' voice snapped Makoto out of her despair. She came to her knees, reached into her pocket, and offered her henshin pen to her princess. "Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry. I've failed you. My whole life should be devoted to protecting you, and when you needed me I wasn't there. Oh God, I've failed!"  
  
Usagi understood at once what Makoto said, and what she meant. "No, Mako- chan. You are sailor Jupiter, and you will remain sailor Jupiter. I know you, I trust you, and I love you like a sister. I don't want to find another sailor Jupiter."  
  
"But..."  
  
She was surprised to feel Usagi's hand touch her cheek. "Makoto." Mako looked into Usagi's eyes and saw the sympathy there. "Mako-chan, put your pen back in your pocket." She did so automatically. "I'm fine. So is everyone else. You haven't failed. We're going to resolve this problem tonight, and this won't happen again, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded.  
  
Usagi's voice was soft, and full of love. "Good. Now, tell me what the problem is, and we can start to fix it."  
  
Before her fear could stop her, Makoto blurted out, "Usagi-chan, I'm in love."  
  
Usagi stared at her for a moment, expecting there to be more of an explanation. Finally, "Mako-chan, you're ALWAYS in love."  
  
It was now Mako's turn to stare at Usagi for a moment. Usagi's look of disbelief could only be reacted to in one way.  
  
Makoto burst out laughing. Not the ragged laughter of despair, but a healthy, cleansing laugh. A moment later, not really knowing why, Usagi joined in the laughter. Even Ami, sitting and watching, her face still pale, couldn't keep herself from giggling.  
  
Finally, when the laughter ended, Usagi helped Makoto back to her seat. Ami turned to Makoto and began. "Mako-chan, I ..."  
  
Makoto cut her off. "Ami-chan, I'm so sorry. I know I really made you uncomfortable last night, and I'm really sorry for that."  
  
"Mako-chan ..." Ami tried again, but was again cut off.  
  
"Your friendship is so important to me Ami-chan. I don't ever want to lose that. Somehow, I'll find a way to stop loving you." Usagi's eyes went wide at this statement. 'Mako-chan is in love with Ami-chan?'  
  
Makoto continued in the same breath, "So please let's go back to being friends."  
  
'Oh my!' Usagi thought. 'That explains everything.'  
  
Ami blushed scarlet. Her response was soft, but clearly heard by both the others. "Mako-chan, I don't want you to stop loving me."  
  
"I ... you don't?" Makoto asked, uncomprehendingly. Usagi, however, understood. Tears of joy shone in her eyes, as Ami continued.  
  
"Actually, I ... would like the chance to love you as well."  
  
"Ami-chan..." Makoto was stunned. 'Does she mean it? COULD she mean it?'  
  
"I thought things over last night, and realized that everything I've ever wished for in someone to love is in you."  
  
"Ami-chan..." Makoto's mind and heart raced. 'She does.'  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Mako-chan. I've never been good at dealing with my feelings. This whole thing caught me by surprise and I panicked too. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I reacted Ami-chan. When I started to realize that I loved you, I was so afraid that it would drive you away. I didn't know what to do, or what to say."  
  
Ami smiled. "You'll never drive me away Mako-chan." The two embraced, and Usagi burst out in tears.  
  
"That's so beautiful."  
  
Lost in each other, Makoto and Ami were startled by the reminder of the presence of their princess. A moment later, though, reason returned. Ami broke the silence first.  
  
"The others." she said quietly, the sadness returning to her voice. "You all needed us last night. How can we possibly explain all this to them?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Don't worry about the others Ami-chan. I'll talk to them and explain things. We'll call this a personal crisis for both of you. Everyone has them sometimes."  
  
Usagi watched the two as they looked back to each other. She enjoyed seeing the love on their faces. It made the upcoming chore of talking to Rei, Minako, Luna, and Artemis seem almost bearable.  
  
As Ami and Makoto stared at each other, Usagi slowly left the gazebo and walked towards home. 'I'm not sure they'd hear anything I would say to them at this point. They'll be close to normal soon enough. For now, let them be.'  
  
As Usagi turned to give the two one last glance, she saw them lean into each other. As their lips met, Usagi noticed the first star of the evening visible in the sky above the gazebo. 'A good sign,' she thought. 


End file.
